Herman Munster
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = Mister Munster; Pussycat Munsters: Love Locked Out The Midnight Marauder of Midcity Park Munsters: A Walk on the Mild Side The Masked MarvelMunsters: Herman the Great | franchise = The Munsters | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = 1313 Mockingbird Lane, Mockingbird Heights | known relatives = Lily Munster Wife. Grandpa Munster Father-in-law. Eddie Munster Son. Marilyn Munster Niece. Freddie Munster Distant relation. Effigie Munster Distant relation. | status = Undead | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Munster Masquerade" | final appearance = "A Visit from the Teacher" | actor = Fred Gwynne }} Herman Munster is a character played by actor Fred Gwynne who was featured on the popular television sit-com The Munsters which aired from 1964 to 1966. He was also featured in two full-length television movies, the 1966 film Munster, Go Home! and the 1981 film The Munsters' Revenge. An obvious pastiche of the Frankenstein Monster, Herman Munster differed from the classical archetype of the monster in terms of personality. He was intelligent, eloquent and was usually good-natured with an affable sense of humor. In contrast however, Herman was prone to extreme emotional outbursts which often led to violent temper tantrums such as slamming his fist on a table, sending dishes and cups flying into the air. Like most of his family, Herman Munster was unaware that his appearance was odd and sometimes frightening to other people. In fact, he viewed normal looking people as having a strange peculiarity about them, which he never quite understood. Biography In the early 1960s, Herman Munster and his family moved into a dilapidated, crumbling estate located at 1313 Mockingbird Lane. There he lived a happy life with his wife Lily, his son Eddie, his niece Marilyn and his father-in-law, who was referred to only as Grandpa. Herman maintained a job at a funeral home called Gateman, Goodbury and Graves. Although affable and good-hearted, Herman's appearance often put people ill at ease. There have been many occasions where Marilyn would be afraid to bring a date home out of fear that her father would frighten them away. Even mirrors tended to dislike Herman, and would usually shatter whenever he stared into one. One one occasion, Herman began taking nightly walks through Midcity Park, but his presence caused a city-wide scare, as people mistook him for a purse snatcher who had been lurking in the area. Munsters: A Walk on the Mild Side Notes & Trivia * Won first prize at a masquerade ball costume contest. The judges thought he was wearing one mask underneath another. Munsters: Munster Masquerade * Is terrified of mice. Munsters: Love Locked Out * Herman Munster had a cameo role in the 1995 television movie Here Come the Munsters, which was a spin-off of the re-imagined program The Munsters Today. * Herman and Lily took their honeymoon on Devil's Island. Munsters: Rock-a-Bye Munster Quotes You can't be too careful these days. There's a lot of strange people in this world. If there's anything that disturbs me, Lily, it's the idea of grown people like us dressing up in costume and looking ridiculous. I'm every inch a gentleman... in fact, several gentlemen. Lily, will you pipe down while I'm trying to be sweet and apologize! See also External Links * * Herman Munster at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Living Characters Category:Monsters